Romeo and Juliette
by rskeeter13
Summary: Slytherin and Griffendor are forced to put on a play not just any play either, Romeo and Julliette!!! will it come to life off the stage?
1. Default Chapter

Hermionie sat in her usual seat at the Griffindor table, to her right was harry and to his right was Ron. Hermionie had anticipated that this would be an exiting year for them all. One thing she didn't anticipate was that Ron would shoot her stares every few seconds.  
  
It was true that she had changed herself over the summer because her friends had gotten her a complete makeover set and a giant shopping spree over the summer (her muggle girl friends of corse). Hermionie had tried muggle hair straighteners and while the gave her "romantic waves" as Lavender had put it, she still thought the hassle was too much and was looking forward to using some straightening spells she had looked up in her free time. She had also filled out, and many boys were looking at her more often. As for Ron he was jealous of any boy who so much as waved to her. Hermionie was pretty fed up of this behavior, and seeing as the school year had barely begun and the sorting hat was still sorting, Hermionie would have to talk to him about this or it was going to be a very long year. Once the sorting was finished and her hands were sore from clapping , the food came and everybody stuffed their mouths. Hermionie had to, more than once, remind Ron that he was spilling something down the front of his robes while stating at her. On this occasion he would turn beet red and start a conversation with anyone who was not near Hermionie. Hermionie was flattered at all the attention Ron was paying to her but for the life of her she couldn't see Ron s more than a friend.  
  
As soon as they had completely eaten ,were full and tiered Dumbeldor stood up to make an announcement. He called for attention and everyone gave it  
  
" As you all know there has over the past history of hogwarts been a lot of rivalry between two most esteemed houses in this school." He began. " While I am completely looking foreword to some friendly competition." This brought a lot of siggers, loud coughs and sly grins to both the Griffindor and Slitherins. "It has been brought to my attention by certain members of my staff that some rivalry has gone too far."  
  
At this many students laughed and giggled. Hermionie could never forget the day that a large fight had broken out in the main hall concerning a large group of Slitherins and a equally large group if Griffindors. Professor Magonigal rushed in to break it apart and take off quite a few points, but unluckily for her some stray hexes hit her and she turned blue with polka dots, was jumping up and down uncontrollably and had a strange yellow growth in place of her ears. Hermionie had rushed to her side as soon as she got over being petrified with shock.  
  
" So." Dumbeldor continued. " The Griffindor, and Slitherin houses will be performing a play for the sake of inter-house relations"  
  
"Inter-house relations my foot! The day I have 'relations' with a Slitherin is the day Neville wins us the Quiddich cup!" Muttered Ron, after a small 'hmph' from Hermionie he realized what he had said. "No offense Neville" He assured him quickly.  
  
"As far as the play goes, the houses will be performing it at the end of the year for the entire school, or what's left of it, to enjoy. You may not back out of the play unless you want to loose your house 50 points, for the main characters the value of backing out will be 200 points!" this got a lot of mutters and groans from both houses. " Ah yes, and the play is a famous classic which was written by a muggle playwright by the name of Shakespeare." He paused as if expecting the students to comment and go, 'Oh yeah! That guy!' but when he was met by only confusion in the midst of even more confusion he went on " As for the play the two houses will be putting on the show at the end of the year as sort of a goodbye, and oh yes, the play is Shakespeare's most famous and renowned classic , Romeo and Juliette!  
  
Hermionie emitted a high-pitched giggle while most of the hall was probably wondering what the heck 'Romeo and Juliette' was.  
  
Ron and some other Griffindors looked at her curiously .  
  
"do you know something we don't know" asked Ron  
  
"Well as a matter of fact I do. Its my favorite book in the whole wide world!" She started exasperatedly.  
  
" Your favorite book? I thought nothing would ever replace 'Hogwarts: A history'"  
  
Hermionie was pretty miffed at this but she continued. "Its a story about two rival families and-"  
  
She was cut short by professor Dumbeldor. "I know many of you are already familiar with the story but I know that still many others aren't, so I would like to think that they would want to read it for themselves." He said smiling at Hermionie who turned beet red. "Which is why all of you will find individual copies of the original version of 'Romeo and Juliette' on your beds. From your copy you will memorize your parts as well as read the story. The sorting hat has kindly decided to help in finding the character that you are most like. Just slip the hat on and you will receive a slip of parchment telling you your character. Only 5th years and above participate and practice is every Saturday at 4:30 to 5:30.  
  
Suddenly Hermionies mind began racing at the speed of light. 'what of I trip? What if I forget my lines? What if I get a bad character? I wonder who Romeo and Juliette are going to be? I wonder who I'm going to be???' While pondering this she was pulled from her thoughts by professor Magonigal calling her up to the sorting hat. She could feel hundreds of eyes on her and her stomach had thousands of butterflies in it. She roughly pulled the hat over her head and plunked down onto the stool, as the minutes went by she could feel the increasing intensity of the entire hogwarts population staring at her. She felt nervous and some of the feeling had gone out of her legs and she wondered if the sorting hat would ever find the right character for her. She was on the verge of ripping the hat off her head and running out of the hall when she heard the hat whisper quietly into her ear, "Ahhhh, so you're the one! You are prefect! It all matches!" suddenly Hermionie felt a slip of parchment appear in her hand. She saw the beautiful loopy writing she was in shock. She slowly got up still staring at the name. She closed her fist on it and headed towards Griffindor table. She ignored questions about her character and opened her sweaty hand and the same name still written innocently on the slip of parchment, the name.. 


	2. Oh Romeo Oh Romeo, where art thou?

CH.2  
  
Thank U my loving adoring fans . Jus' kiddin!!!  
  
Er. srry about the spelling mistakes my little brother wont give me the books and I wasn't sure about the spelling. I am sooo embarrassed!!  
  
Anyway, I didn't put a disclaimer on this so here it is!!  
  
It's pretty obvious that I DON"T own Harry Potter unless I was JK in disguise. but I'm not! But still. U never know.  
  
Oh yeah. and if anyone thinks I've copied them I swear that I've never herd of your fanfic before! What a coincidence!!!  
  
On the parchment was clearly written the name. Juliet Capulet of fair Verona !!!  
  
'Oh my god'! thought Hermionie. 'how can I be most like Juliet!!! I'm a bookworm! I wonder who Romeo is!?' Hermionie was shocked beyond words!  
  
Slowly she began to regain color but her nerves were wrecking havoc. She turned to go to Griffindor tower but something stopped her. Confused, she turned around trying to think what she could be forgetting and felt hopelessly like Neville. The it hit her! Dumbeldor! She was head girl! Dumbeldor would introduce her to the head boy and lead them to their dormitory, of corse she already knew where it was she hadn't memorized 'Hogwarts: a history' for nothing!  
  
Slowly she made her way to Dumbeldor who was talking to a blonde boy who she didn't recognize. She made herself known by coughing loudly. Suddenly both Dumbeldor and the boy turned to face her. Those eyes.  
  
"Ahh. Mr. Malfoy this is our head girl Ms."  
  
"You!!!" Said Draco and Hermionie simultaneously.  
  
"Well it looks as if you two don't need introduction!" Said Dumbeldor cheerily.  
  
"How did. But.Malfoy. he can't be." stuttered Hermionie  
  
"You're not the only one who get good grades Granger" Said Draco coldly.  
  
Hermionie clamped her mouth shut and looked at professor Dumbeldor.  
  
"As it has come to my knowledge that both of you know the way to the head girl/boy dormitories you may as well go on and not bother yourself with an old geezer like me!"  
  
"bu- but professor! You're not a geezer!" she said slowly looking scandalized/embarrassed that someone would call a headmaster that (even if he said it himself ) in front of her.  
  
Draco started out of the hall, when Hermionie finally caught up with him she matched his pace and looked at his face, he had definitely gotten more handsome. His face was more defined he was much, much muscular and his eyes. Well what could she say about his eyes. They were his most defining feature and they had a silvery glaze on their sea blue.  
  
"Do you make it a habit to stare at everyone or were you just blown away by my beauty??" said Draco in an amused voice.  
  
Hermionie looked at her feet and blushed because she knew the truth was the latter. She hadn't known that he was watching her stare at him. She wasn't going to let him get away with embarrassing her so she counterattacked.  
  
"I never knew you read 'Hogwarts: a history' you could only know about the Head boy/Girl dormitories that way" She was glad to see he blushed and started muttering incoherently. She had won this round!  
  
Finally they were at their dormitory. The entrance was a sculpture of a which who had a wand pointing menacing at whomsoever stood in front of her. Draco was about to make up the password but Hermionie beat him to it.  
  
"Serpentine!" she said quickly.  
  
Draco blinked in surprise. Why would she ever pick a password like that?? Why didn't she pick 'daisy' or 'Hogwarts: a history' or something else stupid?? Oh well he wasn't complaining.  
  
His feelings must have showed up on his face, though they rarely did, because she simply said.  
  
"what?? Are you surprised??" After giving a satisfied grin she went in the entrance after the which lowered her want and stepped aside, revealing normal-looking door.  
  
Draco shook his head to clear his strange thoughts. When Hermionie had smiled at him is lit up her features. She was easily one of the prettiest girls in the Griffindor house, with those beautiful locks of auburn hair and the perfect body and. WHAT WAS HE THINKING!!!  
  
The next morning Hermionie got up at 4 o'clock. Which for most people was WAAAAY too early to get up on a Saturday. But not for Hermionie. "We have play rehearsals today in the great hall" she muttered to herself. "Even though that's in the evening it still take up some OWL study time" she said as she dressed herself. "Malfoy's probably still sleeping like a baby! And he thinks he better than me! ha! Doesn't he know that no one can beat the invincible Hermionie Granger!!"  
  
She quietly slipped through the halls into the library. She gasped quietly. Someone was already there. The someone was hunched over a book and didn't seem to notice her. She couldn't she his/her face because he/she wasn't facing her. Suddenly he/she stood up revealing gold-platinum hair falling in curtains down his face.  
  
"Malfoy" She said icily.  
  
He tuned and his surprised face met her fuming one. Instantly he put on a sneer.  
  
"Actually Granger, it's Draco"  
  
"Why should I call You Draco when you call me 'Granger'" Hermionie said practically yelling  
  
"Okay then.Hermionie"  
  
Hermionie was shocked. She didn't know how to take this. She couldn't be mad at him if she had nothing to be mad about and beating her to the library was not a good thing to be mad about for a head girl.  
  
Happy to have her in this confused state Draco continued. "If I were you I'd watch out, just because you're head girl doesn't mean that I'm not head boy." With that he walked out leaving a very confused Hermionie alone in the library.  
  
'Why couldn't I do anything?' she questioned herself angrily. 'It was his eyes, I'm sure of it! If Draco -oops! Malfoy is doing illegal mind potions he could get into a lot of trouble!' but in her heart she knew it wasn't the work of any potion, it was just him. Draco Malfoy.'  
  
The day passed quickly and before she knew it, it was 4:30 and time for rehearsals. Hermionie quickly picked up her copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' off her bed. She had read it in no less than half an hour while most people were still on the 10th scene.  
  
As she arrived in the great hall she noticed that the tables and chairs were gone and the 5th, 6th and 7th years from both Slytherin and Griffindor were there. In the middle of the chaos she found Professor Flitwick and professor McGonagall trying to get their attention. Suddenly she spotted Harry and Ron at the side arguing with Lavender brown about who got the worse part.  
  
As she neared them Ron spotted her and instantly started telling her off for disappearing 19hours as if he had been counting (which he probably had been). Hermionie explained about the whole head girl thing and Ron steamed at the fact that she shared a dormitory all alone with a member of the opposite sex who wasn't Ron himself. When Ron fount out who was the head boy he fumed!  
  
Hermionie decided to ignore him and turned to Harry and Lavender who were yet arguing. Harry was Prince Escalus, Lavender was Juliet's nurse and Ron was Juliet's Father. When they asked Hermionie who she was she just smiled and told them that they'd find out soon.  
  
Once Professor McGonagall had gotten everyone's attention she called Hermionie and Draco into her office. When she entered professor McGonagall's office she noticed that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were already there, and so was Draco. Draco stared at her with a penetrating look as if sizing her up. It made her shiver but she sat in the chair opposite of Draco and looked at the professors.  
  
"Ms. Granger we know that you are the one playing Juliet." Began professor McGonagall as if she didn't know how to continue, so professor Flitwick continued for her.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is playing the part of Romeo, and there are a few kissing scenes.."  
  
Hermionie felt the color drain from her face. Now she knew why Draco had been sizing her up. She slowly felt the color return to her face and twice the normal amount. That was when she lost control.  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE BLOODY DRAFT!!! I'M NOT KISSING MALFOY IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE DAMN SCHOOL!!!" Luckily for her professor McGonagall's office was charmed so no one but her, Draco and the professors herd her. But this wasn't a comfort at all. Everyone in the room stared at Hermionie in utter surprise. "P- p- p- professor!, I I- I- didn't-" but she didn't finish because once more she went pale and fled the room for Harry and Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
So??? Whdda' ya' think??? I can find out if you review! Should I continue or is it too stupid (once again I say I didn't copy anyone if my fic is exactly like yours feel free to xpress your concerns ( hee hee hee.!  
  
Srry I didn't post earlier The server was down. 


	3. A rose by any other name

Yeah!!!! How could I not post more after those wonderful and thoughtful reviews ??? Well here goes another chapter and I'm hoping to get some D&H action into it if U know what I mean.*sly grin*  
  
Here goes nothin'!  
  
PS.- I forgot to mention that they're all in their 6th year! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the rest of the practice Hermionie tried to ignore Draco and the professors. This was a very hard task because she was the lead girl and she had no choice but to work directly with Draco and the professors who were all shooting her strange looks. On the other hand Ron was fuming about the amount of interaction that she and Draco had. Luckily for Hermionie Ron ad not yet found out what type of relationship Romeo and Juliet had. Which was kind of hard because that was what the whole play was about. That showed how mad he was, he wasn't even paying attention to the play!  
  
The Slitherins were all the Montague family while Gryffindor were all Capulet. There were some exceptions of corse like Harry being the prince and some Gryffindor 7th year being Friar Lawrence.  
  
After practice Ron asked Hermionie if she could help him with his lines, realizing that their friendship was more important than OWL studying she reluctantly agreed. Every once in a while Ron kept trying to get her attention but Hermionie knew what was coming and quickly brought his attention to some line he was saying wrong or a word that he skipped.  
  
Later that evening Hermionie was reading her lines aloud in her red and gold loveseat in the head boy/girl common room. When she got to a certain part she put her book down and walked to the large and open French window. She closed her eyes, leaned out and smelled the evening air. While doing this she didn't hear the door silently open and a mysterious figure slip into the shadows. She sat in a small chair facing the window. She pulled Crookshanks into her lap and stoked her softly.  
  
"Oh Crookshanks I don't know what to do! How can I still be friends with Ron without breaking his heart and how can I go on with this play! Even though I'm glad that Romeo wasn't Ron I still don't know about Draco."  
  
At the mention of his name Draco listened more intently.  
  
"Sure he's handsome and he is. Well. what more can I say! But still he's an evil git who won't stop at anything to hurt or annoy me." At this she stood up (much to Crookshanks displeasure) and walked to the center of the room.  
  
"O Romeo, Romeo" Said Hermionie to no one in particular. "'Tis by thy name that is my enemy. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Discard thy name, which is no part of thee, and in return take all myself."  
  
Draco couldn't keep still any longer and he stepped out of the shadows and said, "I take thee at thy word." He said stepping closer to a frightened Hermionie. "Call me but love, and henceforth I will never be Romeo."  
  
Hermionie went a ghostly color and began wondering how much he had herd, but he wasn't able to continue there thoughts because Draco was only about an inch from her face and he slowly slipped his strong arms around her. Hermionie couldn't move if she wanted to but part of her didn't want to. He kissed her slowly and deliberately as if toying with her. When it got too much for Hermionie she kissed him back and soon they were on the sofa hugging each other like they would never let go. Suddenly Hermionie jerked her head up and slowly got up. Draco just stared at her unmoving and then slowly got up too. Hermionie didn't know what to do so she just backed up against the wall and quietly made her way to her room. Draco turned around and paused before entering his room.  
  
"O good night, good night. Parting is such a sweet sorrow that I shall say good night 'till it be morrow' Hermionie whispered to herself  
  
That night both Hermionie and Draco slept with confusion in their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Draco got up unusually late. Part of the reason for that was so he could let Hermionie have her space and the other part was that he was tiered, he had barely gotten any sleep last night thinking about Hermionie. He know full well though that she was probably the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermionie Had gotten up at 3 O' Clock so as to avoid Draco. Did he actually like her or was this just all a game? Was he going to tell the whole Slitherin house or was he going to keep it hush hush? Hermionie found it impossible to study because she had been trying for the past 3 hours and she had only read one chapter! So she gave up and went to her dormitory. Surly Draco would be gone by now. How wrong she was. There he was sitting by the window in the exact same chair. When she saw him she immediately turned to go out.  
  
"Don't go" called Draco.  
  
For some reason she couldn't defy him and she walked to the chair. Draco turned around to face her and motioned her to sit on the sofa.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you if last night meant anything" She blurted out. Draco looked at her in surprise before answering.  
  
"Did you want it to?"  
  
They both stared at each other for a while before Hermionie stood up and knelt by Draco. Quietly she slipped her arms around him.  
  
"Yes. I did." She said simply. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went by quickly and before they knew It was Friday. Harry, Ron and Neville had all gotten double detention from Snape.  
  
"That SOB put us with Neville on purpose!" said Ron, fuming.  
  
"Ron it's your own fault, had you not been arguing with Draco you wouldn't have gotten the detention. And don't call the professor that!" Said Hermionie.  
  
"Oh it's Draco now is it! Haven't you two gotten to calling each other sugar, muffin or pumpkin pie!!!" Ron said nearly Screaming.  
  
"I only call him Draco because it's his name!" Hermionie hissed back. "If you would like me to go around calling everyone by their sir name then so be it Weasely!!!"  
  
Ron looked as if someone had hit him over the head with a brick. Suddenly from around the corner came Draco Malfoy and His rather large group of Slitherins.  
  
"Finally break up with your girlfriend Weasely?" Said Pansy Parkinson. " I don't blame you, she is after all mudblood trash!" Before Hermionie could react, Ron, Harry and every other Griffindor in the hall was cursing and Hexing every Slitherin they could find. Ron suddenly threw aside his wand and dove for Malfoy who had his back turned. Draco would have Won if at the same time the Weasely twins didn't do a different hex each on the same person. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"STOP! STOP!" Shrieked Hermionie. Everyone froze. "50 points from Slitherin for provoking a fight. And 50 points from Griffindor for Attacking fellow students. Anyone who needs to go to the hospital wing follow me!" She scanned the dumbstruck crowd until her eyes fell on the person Ron was sitting on. Draco!  
  
She swiftly went to his side. He wasn't breathing! She paid Ron no attention even though he had a broken arm and a bloody nose. She magiked Draco onto a stretcher and a few Slitherins and Griffindors followed silently.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING, TAKING 50 POINTS OFF OF GRIFFINDOR!! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT MALFOY'S KNOCKED OUT" Screamed Ron.  
  
That was the end of the line.  
  
"RON HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED TO FIND OUT HOW I FEEL! I. DO. NOT. BELONG. TO. YOU! AND DID YOU EVEN CARE THAT IT WASN'T DRACO WHO CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ron was speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So! How'd it go??? Do 'ya like??  
  
PS- For the person who suggested that I make my chapters longer, I tried I really did but I guess It's 'cuz this is my 1st fic EVER. Oh yeah. Do U think I'm cramming too much into one chapter?? 


	4. Srry 'bout the delay computer virus had ...

yo!!   
  
OK I've been having some technical difficulties so hang in there ok??  
  
Well the difficulties included hackers sending a virus to our computer, the virus was fixed   
but we had to delete all programs and start from scratch...  
and dont worry! I DID have enough brains to SAVE the story documents and I'll be etting the   
chapter out soon.  
  
To everyone who has aent Reviews thank U!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah I just had to get this out sorry!!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
ANGEL IZZ HOT! I dont know who Buffy thinks she is breaking up with him if he were mine I'd   
beg him to stay with my life!  
  
Bad boy: well... he's a vampire so...  
************************************************************************************  
ANIKEN SKYWALKER IS A BABE!! He is soo cool that lightsaber is awsome and hes so romantic!!  
I was practicly leaning over the next row drooling on the other guys head when the kissing  
sceans came!Why, oh why did he turn evil???  
  
Bad boy: he turned into Darth vader remember??  
*************************************************************************************  
DRACO MALFOY IS A HOTTIE! too bad he's a wizard and I'm juust a muggle...  
  
Bad boy: his dad's a death eater, he's just a plain bad boy...  
**************************************************************************************  
FINALLY! ENINEM IS...OH...MY...GOD...SUCH A MAJORLY GOOD LOKKIN' GUY!!!  
HIS SONG 'WITHOUT ME' IS A PERSONAL FAVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bad boy: Did ya' here what he said to Moby at the VMA's???? Christina Augilara looked   
like she wanted to drop the moonman on his head! (didn't Christina look like a   
hooker???? did you see her top at the VMA's???)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I belive this sums up my feelings right about now... WHY?? OH WHY DO ALL INSANELY GOOD   
LOOKIN' GUYS HAVE TO BE BAD BOYS???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
nEXT CHAPTER WILL b OUT SOON. HEE HEE HEE!  
  
PS- sorry about that bit but I just had to let it out! 


	5. hard times

Soooooooooooooo… wuz^ ???????? How R U guyz??? Hope ya' didn' miss me 2 much!!??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermionie left Ron and the rest of the hall staring at her. Even the Slitherins couldn't believe their ears. For once Pansy seemed to have also run out of words  
to say and a few silent minutes later the Griffindors, Slitherins and a few people from other houses herd Pansy utter something like…  
  
"Looks like she's been hanging around Draco a little too long."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermionie reached the infirmary. Not once had she looked back. Not once had she cared. It didn't matter anymore. 'What was said was said, what was done was   
done, nothing there can be done now'. Her grandfather had said that to her a lot when he had been alive. Now she found that it fit her situation perfectly.  
  
Draco hadn't moved or stirred at all the last few hours. Madam Pomfrey would have shooed her out with Draco's admirers (surprisingly there were some from   
Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. Almost as many as there were from Slytherin!) had she not been head girl.   
  
Hermionie wouldn't have missed classes for the world but almost every minute in between she went directly to Draco. For some reason she felt as if it ere her   
fault and also because the 16 year old girl in her wished to have some eye candy and the best place to get it was the bed of the extremely handsome Slytherin   
seeker :-).   
  
*Hee Hee wishing I was her… Hey! a girl can dream can't she??… oh Draco…sigh…*  
  
Madam Pomfrey said that they had tried almost every potion and antidote they could find but it did no good.  
  
"by the looks of it young Malfoy has been hit very hard by two powerful spells at the same time, and until I find out what they were we cannot let our hopes rise for  
him" Said Madam Pomfry.   
  
Hermionie way shocked. "But Madam Pomfry I know some curing spells I could do something, I could help!"  
  
Madam Pomfry stiffened at the fact that Hermionie thought she knew her own trade better that herself. "My patient is injured enough and I don't' need underage  
witches performing potentially dangerous spells on him!" She said harshly. "Now out you go, I know you want ho help Ms. Granger" she said more kindly, " but you   
must go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermionie would have completely cracked if on the last Saturday they had to go to practice but luckily the absence of the lead boy had practices canceled.  
  
The rest of the week inched by for Hermionie but she bravely took all the stares and whispers. Luckily for her pansy was still unconscious in the hospital wing or she   
would have been giving Hermionie a hell of an unbearable time. Harry had one or twice asked if she was okay but after getting death glares from Ron he stopped.   
Ron had once or twice thrown some angry remarks at Hermionie, but otherwise he completely ignored her existence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the end of the day on Wednesday Dumbeldor called a free week for the rest of the week due to the fact that most of the teachers had come down with a strange   
bout of wizards flu.   
  
since Hermionie knew that she wasn't safe from unwelcome guests anywhere but the head boy/girl dormitories that was the place she went but not before visiting the   
library.  
  
She walked at a brisk pace so that she wouldn't have to sty in the penetrating glares of her former friends. As she neared the library a small plump figure rushed   
towards her. Before she could o anything she was on the ground and so were her books and the person. She slowly lifted her aching head to see that it was...  
  
" Neville!" (SP??) "Where are you going to in such a hurry?!?"  
  
"I- I- I-, no- nothing!, I- I- didn't do a- anything! it's not m- my fault they made me!" stuttered Neville.  
  
" Neville," she said in a sweet voice, she knew that Neville sort of fancied her, "what exactly did ithey/i make you do?"  
  
"w- well they...Promise you won't get mad at me " he said pleadingly.   
  
"yes, of corse, you can tell me anything and everything! I'm still Hermionie Granger! ok, tell you what, lets go into the head's common room and you can tell me   
there."  
  
"Ok, Hermionie" he said more confidently. So Hermionie went into the Dungeons where she had discovered a secret passage to their common room. Hermionie   
chose this rout because she knew there were a lot of turns to recognize and luckily if she ever got lost she knew a spell which she found in 'Hogwarts: a history'   
which she could recite under her breath to point her to the right direction. Neville however jumped at every sudden movement and small sound.  
  
when they finally reached the common rooms Neville was tiered from all the walking and Hermionie was anxious to find out exactly who they were and what Neville hadn't ment to do. Once they were seated comfortably in the armchairs Hermionie started talking. 


	6. death and roses

Here's to everyone who read my story and liked It  
  
I LUV U GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't even think this needs a disclaimer since everyone knows I would NEVER and I repeat NEVER steal from JK!  
  
...unless she had Draco Malfoy hidden in her closet... *Hee Hee Hee...what a Hottie!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well... ok...I'll tell you," Said Neville. "Ron and the twins told me that you were stating to favor the Slytherins and if we didn't stop Malfoy from brainwashing you soon you would me a mini version of Snape!"  
  
"BRAINWASHING ME!" Hermionie fumed "HOW DARE THEY TELL SUCH LIES!"  
  
"Err... that's not all of it...they said that they would distract Madam Pomfrey by faking a duel and in the meantime I could slip in and hex Malfoy."  
  
"Why didn't Ron go himself?"  
  
"Well they didn't tell me themselves but I overheard one of their conversations and Ron said that they would need someone with brains to get them out of the mess that the twins would make"  
  
"I'm so sorry they said that Neville! But now that you aren't there to hex Malfoy he's safe. Right???"  
  
"Well... not quite...Ron said that if I didn't do it he would go in himself...He told me that Malfoy wouldn't get hut he would just stay in the hospital wing longer..."  
  
"OH GOD NEVILLE! he must have found out by now! We have to go!"  
  
In seconds they were sprinting down the hall toward the infirmary. On the way they encountered the Weasely twins knocked out lying in the middle of the hall. Fred's leg was sunk into the ground and Gorge was blue. Hermionie paid them no attention and kept running. Snape even gave Hermionie a detention but she didn't hear it. Hermionie burst into the Hospital wing and went directly to Draco's bed. Someone was behind the curtains and was talking to him. She managed to catch the end of his speech.  
  
"...And as I said before I don't know what you've done to Hermionie but stay away from her. But that doesn't matter now... this is for being the nasty little ferret you are... GOODBYE MALFOY!-"  
  
"-Ron NO!!!!!!!!!!" Ron spun around an found himself facing Hermionie.  
  
"You can't save him this time Hermionie! Get out of the way and let me end his miserable existence!"  
  
"Ron I know you! You would never do that!" But even Hermionie could see that fury and jealousy had blinded him. She pleaded. But it was too late Ron had already started the coma incantation.  
  
"Crassius La Vi-"  
  
"EXPELLIMUS!" Shouted a voice. Hermionie whipped around to see herself staring straight at...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHO IS IT!!!????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NEVILLIE!" Said Hermionie staring at her pudgy friend then back to her other friend who was slumped against the wall bleeding profoundly from his head.  
  
"No one calls me stupid behind my back and gets away with it!" Said Nevillie in a set tone.  
  
"I- I never thought you had it in you!"  
  
"Well... those after-class touting sessions have paid off haven't they?" He said grinning ear to ear and looking almost as astonished as Hermionie herself. "So I guess we have to do something about Ron"  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot" She said as she rushed over to his side, muttered a few healing spells and floated him to a bed. She looked at her friends face and wondered why he would or could ever be so cruel. Slowly she turned around and walked down to the last bed. Draco's bed. She looked at his peaceful face and if she focused hard enough she could almost see that sly half-grin forming on his perfect face. His hair was amazing. She had never before seen that color on anyone's head before. Even if a muggle dyed their hair and spent half a million dollars on it, she had a feeling that they would still not achieve the entrancing color of gold-platinum locks that Draco had. If his hair was at all mystical then his eyes were something else... How had he gotten such eyes! They were the envy of evry hogwarts student. They were a perfect blend of oceanic blue and pure Silver. No not blue and gray, but far from it, his eyes didn't have a speck of gray in them they were SILVER and blue. Even the blue was not any shade of blue she had ever seen! She had a feeling that his eyes were the product of centuries of untainted pure wizarding blood running savagely though his veins. Hermionie sighed and sank into the chair that she had sat in so many times before beholding his perfect angelic beauty. Yet there was something strange about his face, though he was just as handsome as before, every day something about his was slipping and she had an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach that if he didn't wake up soon it might be too late...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She running through the halls of Hogwarts trying to find something, she could feel her soft black night dress rubbing against her legs as she desperately searched for something, someone, or somewhere, she didn't know, but she did know she had to hurry. Suddenly a rose fell to the ground before her. Red. Her favorite color! She abruptly stopped and bent to pick it up. She felt the petals in her hand before bringing it up to smell its sweet scent. Suddenly the chilling started snowing...no, it was red snow...it wasn't snow! It was rose petals! She looked up and closed her eyes. Her lips curved into a smile as she felt the silky smooth petals glide across her bear skin. The petals felt like fingers trailing her neck and shoulders...she jerked her eyes open and found them staring into two endless abysses of...of... a color she couldn't describe. They were eyes!!! For some reason she lifted her hands and combed her fingers though silky soft hair...Malfoy!!!! She was touching Malfoy!!!! Slowly he bent his head down towards her and she felt her heart leap a mile high. She leaned in for the kiss and she was in instant heaven. Her eyes fluttered shut and her hands trailed his neck and hair. Suddenly he was gone and when she opened her eyes she was standing alone in the corridor in the middle of a gigantic heart made of red rose petals. Words began to echo through the halls. They were from the play! She strained her ears to catch some phrases...  
  
"Roses are so beautiful, are they not??" "Why, roses are ugly compared to the two things I'm thinking of!" "My love! I've never before herd anyone make such folly of a rose! What such things might you be thinking of that put roses to shame??" "I might be thinking of you and our love...!"  
  
Hermionie ran thoughout the halls once more searching for something. suddenly realization dawned on her... this was the hall that the fight had started in...  
  
"IF YOU WANT ME TO GO AROUND CALLING EVERYONE BY THEIR SIR-NAME THEN SO BE IT WEASELY!" That was her!!!  
  
"Hermionie..." came a strange ghostly voice. "It's me...over here!" Hermionie turned and looked around frantically for who had called her. It was Draco. "Draco! you- you're- you should be in the hospital wing!" "It's not really me. I need to show you something...look again at what you already see..." "what?..." She started but was cut off by Pansy saying something about mudblod trash. The Griffendors lurched for the Slytherins. Instantly Hermionie went into headgirl mode but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "They can't see or hear us, just watch" Hermionie looked on in terror as Ron Beat up Draco savagely but not as savagely as Draco beat him up... ' That teaches him to mess with my Draco' she thought turning slightly pink. Just when she thought Draco was going to knock the lights out of Ron,  
  
She saw Fred and Gorge out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Serpendius!" Shouted Gorge. "Expellimus!" Shouted Fred. A strange Green light entered his eyes and he passed out. Ron let out a sheik of delight and started kicking Draco. That was when the other Hermionie started yelling 'stop' and taking points off both housed, Ron slumped down onto Draco holding his broken arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermionie woke in her bed shaking like mad and felt sweat pouring down her face. Most dreams would start slipping away the moment she woke up but this one had been different. She remembered quite clearly the whole thing ...especially the part about Draco and the roses...*devil grin* Fred and Gorge had been the ones who cursed him! Fred did the banishing charm while Gorge had said some incantation...Serpendius! That was it! Hermionie decided that since she had never herd that before she would have to hit the library.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PS- I soooooo agree with U ~damsalndistress-asif ~and ~Amythyst- Angel462~! thanx 4 the advice ~Kitty Felton~! Dunno what I would do without you!  
  
As for the rest of my faithful reviewers and fellow Felton lovuz' YOU ARE THE COOLEST PEEPS ON THIS MSERABLE PLANET!  
  
~this is a now famous quote from *Amythyst-Angel462* ;-) "BAD BOYS??? I LUV BAD BOYS THEY ARE SO HOT! AND YES Christina did look ready to kill Eminem(=hot) and like a hooker. Malfoy is hot!! All bad boys are hot! That's why they are bad boys because no one can have them and they can do what they want!!" 


	7. Ignore this If you don't care

I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted! My dad accidentally deleted Microsoft word and when we tried to reinstall it we didn't have a 'number key' or some other sh*t so Now that I do have it it's going to be out within the week I can promise you that!!! It's a cool one so hold on to yer' butts! (I love that line! The black guy in Jurassic Park said it!!!!!!!!)

-LOL! 

Err…I'm going to be testing something here so don't think I'm just strange…

_Harry Potter Rox!!!_

iHarry Potter Rox!!/i


	8. Don't go!

Hey guyz! If you're still there that is... 

School started and since the teacher strikes happened in the Issaquah school district I've been swamped in homework! So here it is!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermionie ran to the library non stop as fast as she could. It had been three weeks since Draco had knocked unconscious by a strange spell and 'Expellimus' and she was eager to leave it at only three weeks. As she came closer to the large arched doorway she heard someone behind her... Hermionie flipped around to reveal an empty corridor. With narrowed eyes flashing 'danger' she continued to walk in and pull a chair up to a desk near the waaaay back of the library. Choking and coughing on the thick, somewhat greenish dust she pulled out some new and some very ancient looking books. She carefully brought them over to her desk and started her extensive study, coughing and waving her hand in front of a page when great clouds of dust arose. Finally after searching though masses of futile volumes she came to a particularly new looking book that she found in the restricted section. She had, of corse, permission since she was head girl. She lifted the crisp new cover to reveal...It was OLD! Completely old with musty yellowed pages and some wrinkled stains that smelled nasty even though the might be centuries old! She carefully turned the pages knowing that if the spell truly was in this book it would not bode well for Draco. She finally turned to the last page hoping there would be some indication of the strange spell...

"What was the spell again?" She muttered to herself. " I have such a headache and I can't possibly remember that spell for the life of me!" She huffed.

"It was Serpendius." Said a voice. Hermionie froze as a misty figure of the i_hott/ blonde Slytherin crossed the front of her desk._

"D- Draco! Y- You- You're a ghost!!"

"Not a ghost Granger" He Drawled. "In fact I don't actually know i_ what /i exactly I am… Ever since I got knocked out I've been floating around as an invisible i__thing/i, every day I feel that something in me increases but I also feel like I'm loosing something. I can't remember the last three weeks before I fell unconscious! If this keeps going on I won't remember anything after being potty-trained! I've tried to talk to people but they don't see me. I've only just become visible, though barely… this see-thoroughness doesn't compliment my hair…" He said running his fingers through his beautiful, to-die-for hair. Hermionie was still trying to digest it all. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes bulged._

"Sssooo…does this mean you don't remember like…let's say…some random night two weeks ago...?" She asked slyly.

"Granger, I hardly remember the first week of school!"

"I thought we agreed to call each other by our first names!" 

"In what twisted universe would I agree to that?"

"This one!" People started to whisper so she pulled him to s more secure area…or at least tried to.

"You can't touch me remember?"

"Oh, yeah…I forgot…"She said as the harsh reminder of the fact that Draco was actually dying a little more every second in the infirmary came back to her.

"So…you were looking up Serpendius, were you?" Said Draco cutting through the deathly silence.

"yes, I was...How did you know????"

"I was the one that sent you that dream…actually I sent it to you a week and a half ago but …I guess it takes a while to deliver!" He said trying to lighten the mood. Then he frowned, "I actually only sent you part of it, I guess your mind filled in the blanks! By the way, what were the 'Blanks'??" Herminie smiled hesitantly remembering the 'blanks', she could practically feel the rose petals against her skin and smell the sweet perfume. 

"Err…We should get to a more secure area, if anyone sees us…" She said changing the subject.

"Oh right, yeah…well we should go." Replied Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where's Hermione??" Asked a bleary eyed  Ron as he woke to find Harry Potter at his side.

"Umm…well, you can imagine that she might be mad at you for performing that stupid stunt"

"Oh yeah that...Well I'm not really sure what possessed me to do that… I guess it was because of a weird dream or nightmare that I had. It was about Malfoy and the first part was about him telling me that Fred and Gorge should have thought twice before trying to hex him…Then the rest was different it was just…I dunno' different. I kind of back flashed on everything that he had done to me the last six years! And I sort of freaked!"

"Well I think you should apologize to Hermione, she took it really hard and I guess it's because of the fact that Malfoy's head boy or maybe she just wanted to keep appearances up, but she i _did/i take it really hard so as soon as you're out you should talk to her" Preached Harry._

"You're right, but for now I've got a big lugger of a headache, I never thought Neville was that powerful, he clean swept me off my feet!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	9. Why me?

Hey people! I hope you haven't all deserted my fic cause my lazy-*ss habit of not updating! So I've decided to get this chapter out as soon as possible! I love you guyz!!! The more revues I get the more I update so keep 'em coming!!!!! Well I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who liked my fic and everyone who well… um…yeah…that's about all…So! Thank U guyz!!! Here is the one you've all been waiting for…Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like to present to you!…Chapter Eight!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S.-GO NEVILLE!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione gasped as Draco disappeared _through the closed door of a vacant study room. As she uncertainly opened the door to see that Draco was gone! "__Draco! Draco where are you!" She whispered fiercely. Suddenly Draco emerged from one of the walls of the study room._

"You don't have to scream your head off Granger! I was just watching Lavender seduce Finnegan back there! It's really funny really!" Hermione shook her head and sighed. Even if he was about to be beheaded by Fluffy it wouldn't stop him from doing an odor charm on Fluffy's mouth! "Come on! We have to research!"

"Whatever! You can research, I'm going to see what's up with Irish boy and his girlfriend!"

"NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU WILL STUDY WITH ME!" She howled "Besides Seamus and Lavender deserve…err….privacy…" Draco laughed and hovered by her with his legs crossed. Hermione blushed at the sound of his laughter and opened the new/old book. 

"What am I supposed to do anyway? I can't touch the book!" He said.

"We-well…umm… you can…" Stuttered Hermione as she realized that it was true.

"Never mind I guess I can just enjoy the view" He said with an evil grin. 

"But you have your back to the window!" Said Hermione.

"Who said the view was through the window?" he said with a smirk as he floated a few inches off the ground locking her with his penetrating gaze. At this Hermione blushed scarlet and tuned her head down, making her long auburn curls spill out onto her face creating a protective curtain from his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh! This book has nothing on that spell Fred, or was it Gorge? Cast on you!"

"Geeze! Calm down Granger! Err… I mean Hermione; it's only been two hours! How do you expect to read this great lug of a book in two hours! It makes '_Hogwarts: A History' look like a rhyme book for toddlers!"  _

"DRACO!!!! How can you not understand how important this is?!? If we don't find out what that spell was, what it does, and how to reverse it you'll be...be…gone…"

"Hermione why do you care if I die or not??? Over the past 5 years I've kind of gotten the idea that you wanted me to die!!!!" Draco yelled equally loud. Hermione hesitated a moment, 'should I tell him or not? Did he actually like me or was he just trying to make me miserable like usual?' "What are you staring at??" Said an irritated Draco.  

"Nothing" Said Hermione. "I only want to help you because if I didn't it would be as good as murder!"

"Well if I do die, Peeves will be pretty happy" He said darkly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" She said taken aback.

"Well Peeves was the only one who could see me before today, he was even tying to get chummy with me calling me pal and friend and said it had been a long time since he'd seen another." Answered Draco, pushing a lock of gleaming hair out of his frothy black eyes. 

'Wait a second…_black eyes?! Draco's eyes weren't black!' "Draco! Your eyes! They're black!!!"_

"Wha-"Draco started. 

"Never mind that! What exactly did Peeves say to you and what do you mean 'another'"

"Well…I'm not exactly sure but if it's so important why don't ask him yourself??" He said with his trademark devil grin.

"Oooohhhhh! Come on! He's friendly with you not me! And besides this is your life you know!!!! Now you go and…umm…'talk' to Peeves, I'll research some more! Go on! Go! Go!"

"What if someone spots me??"

"I've read that polterguise turn invisible by will…does it work on you?"

"umm…hold on- YEAH! It does! Cool!"

"Good. Now GO!GO!"

"FINE!...How will I find him?"

"Oh…I'm sure that he'll…show up…somewhere…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a defining crash and the angry shout of the Hogwarts caretaker.

"PEEVES! I _WILL get you thrown out this time! That was a 5th century vase!!!! I spent hours cleaning it this morning! The headmaster __WILL hear about this!!!!"_

Draco instantly turned (still invisible) towards the cause of the trouble. Peeves was floating a good ten feet above the ground sporting a nasty look about his vase as though he had done something terribly delighting and he was just off to do a bit more…He floated up to the next floor, not needing the stairs. He had always wondered how it would be to touch the enchanted ceiling of the great hall and he would have done it if it hadn't been for the fact that every day it was getting more and more crucial to restore himself… but still…he could at least enjoy himself while it lasted…but not now, he concluded, he was to find Peeves and find out what that ill mannered demon knew that he didn't. 

"PEEVES! I COMMAND YOU TO COME DOWN! I AM A RESPECTED MEMBER OF THE HOGWARTS STAFF AND I REFUSE TO BE DISRESPECTED LIKE THIS!!!". (Quite a few giggles erupted at the 'respected' part) He rushed towards a group of 3rd years and shook his fist at them. "Do a spell on him you indecent, vile creatures! I know you know you know spells! Make him stop or it'll be a months worth of detentions for you!" His angry eyes and his screaming mouth filled with jagged yellowed teeth _and the fact that detentions with Filch were anything __but a quiet time to rethink your actions, seemed to convince the hysterically frightened 3rd years. _

"Clo-r-remus!"

"Na-n-naeng-s-sen th-they!"

"Petrificus Totallus!"

The Slytherin who had pitifully tried 'Nagsenthey' had to be sent to the hospital wing because his spell had hit a magical mirror and bounced back. Sadly, instead of having Peeves encircled in a sphere of snakes, he had done the spell wrong and was now being chased with one rather large snake who was only interested in chasing him. The Slytherin who had done 'Petrificus Totallus' had succeeded. Peeves was now stuck in mid-air. Filch had a maniac look in his eye and now was sporting a horrid grimace which was twisted in a strange way so it just might have passed for a grin. With a strangely high-pitched squeal, as a 5-year-old would make when getting a free lollipop. 

Draco knew what he had to do. Making sure that he was invisible and the young group of Slytherins and the other students congregated at the stairs wouldn't get a scare by seeing the reportedly unconscious Slytherin king floating up the halls. Draco floated towards peeves and the 16-year-old screwed up his face and grabbed hold of the Poltergeist. 'You could leave him here you know', said a small voice in his invisible head. 'I'd be doing everyone a favor! Remember how he dumped the bucket of "opposite" potion on you? You had that halo for weeks, and don't get me started on those wings…they _totally clashed with your hair!' Draco frowned. This was all true. "But don't you remember in…was it 4th or 3rd year? He pelted golden boy and the Weasel with those water balloons! And McGonagall almost strangled her favorite frizzy-haired chipmunk!'. Draco smirked this was true too…With a sigh of frustration he pulled the evil little man along with him into the dungeons. He went through the secret passage to the head boy/girl common room. There he left Peeves floating in the middle, watching him with a wary eye; Draco rushed off to find Hermione. _

When he got there Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. "To tell him or not to tell him…That is the question!" She giggled. Draco didn't get the joke. "oh, if only you knew what you've done to me! If only I knew what you've done to me!" Draco frowned listening to her going on about that red-haired weasel this way was going to make him un-eat his lunch…waaaiiit…he hadn't had any lunch!

"Uuuugggghhhh! This is sooo depressing!" Draco said becoming visible again. "Firstly, I'm about a hair away from death and all you can think about is your pauper-lover boy! I mean Wesley's got enough issues already! He doesn't need some hag like you drooling all over his 2 Sickle shoes!" Hermione turned beet-root.

"How do you know I was talking about Ron? What if I was talking about-"

"Who? Wonder boy!?"

"How can you say that? Harry's like my brother!"

"So who were you talking about?" Giving a split second pause and cutting Hermione off when she opened her mouth to speak. "I really don't have time to listen to your pitiful love-life Granger, I'm sure whoever it is, is a total dork who probably has mirrors crack wherever he goes!"

"Hmph… for once you're actually right!" She said leaving Draco to only wonder why she had insulted her own crush.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She should be here by now shouldn't she? I mean I didn't even touch Malfoy and Snape's got me a whole trimester of detentions with him and Filch, not to mention the fact that my howler from home should be arriving any minute now." He said glancing at sheets of his bed. He had asked Harry to perform a spell on them so they would read the time. 

"You're right! Hermione wouldn't mope this long for Malfoy! Something's up! Wait here I'll go look for her!"

"Yeah! She'll miss dinner! It should be starting in a few minutes!" He Said looking once again at his sheets. "Bring me something! The food in here tastes like something from the bottom of my shoe!" Hollered Ron his friend's retreating back.

"Sure!" Replied Harry. Ron sighed and rubbed his sore head as he fell back onto his soft pillows. He looked at the part of Malfoy's head that the curtains weren't concealing. Malfoy had everything, thought Ron glumly. Hott girls practically licking his 2,000,000 Gallon shoes. 2,000,000 Gallon shoes. Power. Looks. 

Suddenly a sharp pain in his leg distracted him from his self pity. He screamed at the sight of two round green eyes. His ancient family owl gave a loud hoot and jumped to the ceiling, in the process dropping a blood-red envelope onto his bed…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was ignoring him no matter what he did. He decided to talk to her. Are you done yet? If Peeves un-sticks-or whatever you call it, in the middle of our common room I'm sure we wont have it tomorrow!" 

"You left him in the common room! You idiot!" Said Hermione packing her things more quickly, and carelessly swinging her bag across her shoulder. As she rushed out the door Draco turned invisible. "How'd you touch him anyhow? I though you went through things."

"I do but I'm starting to become more solid when I want to. Watch, you stand still and I'll go through you." Hermione Brace herself. When he did walk through her, it wasn't like he had done before. This time It's was a little slower s though a strong wind was suddenly blowing against her. He wasn't solid, but he wasn't the misty vision she had seen a few hours ago. Hermione shivered. 

"Can you pick up things?"

"Yeah! I just stole a packet of quills from McGonagall on my way here!"

"How dare you! She is a PROFESSOR!"

"Geeze! Slow down! They're just quills!" Hermione stiffened and turned her head forward. 

"Quiet! Let's not talk! I look stupid talking to myself!" They exited the large marble archway of the library without a word. After a while Hermione stopped and looked all around her. "D- Draco?" she said into the air. "If you're there, do you mind brushing up against me once in a while so that I know that you're not gone?"

"As a matter of fact I do I do mind G- Hermione and I had never thought that you were such a vixen!" Hermione turned scarlet and turned her head away. As if on que Harry smacked right into her. 

"Aaarrrggghhhh!!!" Screamed Harry and Hermione at once. 

"Harry! W-what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you! I thought we might eat dinner then…visit Ron?" Said Harry, hopefully. Hermione's features instantly hardened. 

"Harry…You should understand that what Ron did was unacceptably and completely cruel! I refuse to see him. Besides, I have work to do! Tell Ron that he should have thought twice before attacking…err… a fellow student!"  

"HERMIONIE THIS IS RIDICULIOUS! You guys have had arguments before! But this time you've go too far! I mean this was over Draco Malfoy for crying out loud!!"

"It was not Draco! It was the fact that he behaved irresponsibly and couldn't control his anger!" She countered. 

"Hermione! I just don't get it? Why can't you just see that- Oh forget it, Herminie, if you change your mind I'll be in the infirm- AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Before Harry could finish he was bombarded with… "**_FLYING QUILLS!"_**

"NNOOOO! DRA- _PEEVES! STOP IT! YOU'LL HURT HIM! STOP!" Hermione desperately tried to get Draco to stop aiming quills at Harry. When Harry finally ran out of the hallway, covered with gashes, Hermione started screaming at Draco to come down or else she would call Dumbledore. At that Draco came down and became visible. He was smirking the most she had ever seen him do. "__Do you realize that you could have seiriously injured him!?!?! How dare you!" _

"Hey! Gimme a break! What the use of being a ghost or whatever-the-heck I am, if you can't terrorize your enemies??"  Hermione didn't smile. "Potter threw mud on my head when _he was invisible! If goodie-two-shoes can do that then why can't I do the same?"_

"_MUD wouldn't hut you, quills are sharp! It's NOT the same thing!!!"_

"We were in fourth year! We're in 6th now! Besides! I'm the devilishly handsome bad-boy!" At that Hermione stated cracking up. She sunk to the ground, practically in tears of laughter. 

"You! – Dev –Devilishly -Handsome bad-boy!?" She managed to gasp in between laughs. Draco flashed her a winning smile.

"Who else then? Tell me. Is there a single boy in this school who's handsomer than me?" Hermione looked flustered.

"Well- We should go." She said changing the subject. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'ya like? I haven't posted for family reasons…Well I'm not sure about this chapter… OH yeah! 

****

****

**!!Important Notice!!**

In the chapter where Draco and Herm kissed I meant for Draco to say that it was practice for the play! I'm sooooo messed up! I'm really sorry U guyz!!!


	10. mysteries

As Hermionie walked briskly down the halls of Hogwarts trying to ignore the invisible Slytherin flying around in loopy-loops, holding up to his promise of 'brushing' against her every so often. 'Or rather smacking into me every few seconds!' she thought viciously. 'I don't even know why I'm acting like this; he's given me no reason to enjoy his company yet I feel like a bloody lovesick puppy! Hormones will be the death of me!' she thought in exasperation as Draco momentarily turned visible and shone his infamous smirk a few yards in front of her.  
  
"Do try to keep up! I'm bored of waiting for you!"  
  
"Well then don't!" she hissed. "Go ahead with out me and make sure that we still have a common room!" Draco disappeared and Hermionie sighed trudged along.  
  
"Oh No!" came a shriek from the hospital wing, Harry's ears caught the sound and he broke into a run hoping his best friend was still in one piece.  
  
"Ron! Whatsthematter!" screeched Harry. Rod sat deathly pale in his bed and Harry instantly recognized the blood red envelope. it was a howler. Rod sat speechless with a look of pure horror on his face and Harry stood rooted to the spot. The moment of dread was broken by the Howler bursting open and well.howling!  
  
"RONALD WEASELY!!! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU I CANNOT DESCRIBE IN WORDS! PUTTING A STUDENT IN A COMA! YOU MAY HAVE IGNORED THE RULES BEFORE BUT I THOUGHT WE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN TO EVER EVEN THINK OF STARTING A FIGHT AND PUTTING ANOTHER STUDENTS LIFE IN DANGER! I HOPE YOU NEVER FORGET THIS BECAUSE IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE I WON'T THINK TWICE FROM PULLING YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS!!!!"  
  
And with that last comment still echoing throughout the infirmary, the howler burst into flames and disappeared. Ron was so mortified he barely noticed the other students in the infirmary starting to whisper and a small crowd forming in the doorway, made of kids who had heard Ron's misfortune looking curiously about for Ron himself. Though it was quite obvious because he was the only one who looked like he had seen Voldemort.  
  
"Whoa. I'm surprised Malfoy didn't jump up and try hexing us for disturbing his beauty sleep!" Said Harry in a half-hearted attempt to cheer Ron up.  
  
".Speaking of beauty sleep" said Ron recovering slightly, "He doesn't look too good does he?" Pointing to the bed-ridden 16-year-old.  
  
" Yeah, like he's getting worse, not better, I mean you didn't beat him up that bad! He doesn't even have any scars!"  
  
"uh. did you.umm.talk to Hermionie?." Asked Ron timidly.  
  
"Well. I did. but she's still mad at you and I think she knows something about Malfoy that we don't." replied his friend.  
  
Draco Malfoy glided into his common room ignoring the intimidating stone witch who stood guard. As he entered he was relived to find that the chairs were right side up, the lamps were in one piece, the paintings were in mint condition and best of all the frozen poltergeist was still hanging in mid- air in the same spot he had left him  
  
Draco Malfoy circled Peeves and tried to decipher what Peeves had meant when he had called him 'another'. Draco was in no case dim-witted. He knew very well that the only thing Peeves would enjoy is another's misery, which meant that Draco's condition had to be horrid indeed. He also concluded that there was only one thing that 'another' could mean in this case, though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't have a choice. Draco was obviously a poltergeist. How that had come to happen was beyond him but Draco knew that his only chance of survival lay in the mischievous being before him.  
  
Hermione heard someone shout faintly in the distance. She hoped that Draco had not taken time to torment students or that Peeves had not been unbound. As she picked up her pace she started thinking, what would happen if I couldn't save him? I'm sure he can still participate in the play but I don't think that his parents will be very happy! Hermione shuddered as she imagined what Lucious Malfoy would do to the Weaselies if he sound out their three youngest sons had turned his heir into a.what was he anyways? Hermione knew the answer to that already but for some reason she didn't want to admit it, it was like admitting she had lost. Because Poltergeist was one of the very few subjects she knew only a trace about. She knew that something (she wasn't sure what), something rare had to happen in order to make a poltergeist.  
  
'I know that ghosts are made when something terribly awful happens during their death that they want to revenge, but Draco's not dead, he might want to get revenge from the Weaselies. but he's not a ghost.well not really'  
  
With these thoughts Hermione absentmindedly crashed into the statue blocking the doorway for their common room. She quietly uttered the spell and silently stuck her head through the doorway. With one quick sweep of the room she saw it was okay to enter and Draco and Peeves weren't causing any trouble. Once she entered she noticed Draco at the far end of the room standing at the large French windows looking very thoughtful. He had let his guard down and his mask as well; she could see his face betraying him. He was concerned after all! And the look on his face told her well enough why he had been chosen for Head Boy, he was obviously no one to be trifled with.Just how far deep did those eyes go? .  
  
Ha! "I'm back with a whole list full of new insults! I've been on dope, suspenseful with a pencil, ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol! Cuz sometimes man it just seems that everybody only wants to discuss me!" that wuz Slim Shady or Eminem.! I just llllllllooooove him! 


	11. confusion

".uh Draco.-" started Hermione.  
  
"Wha- oh, it's you, well I've been thinking and I think that I know what I am. and I've got a feeling it isn't going to be easy to get me back and-"  
  
"I know, I know! I think you're a poltergeist and I think we should tell a professor!" Said Hermione hurriedly. "Professor Dumbledore has wizards flu and Professor McGonagall is one of the only teachers left standing.other than Professor Snape."  
  
"Well then. but I was thinking if we just tell Madam Pomfrey and I figure it out myself, because I don't need anyone's help!" Draco said definitely, with his pride surfacing once more.  
  
"You! Do it all by yourself! You wouldn't have even known were to start if it weren't for me!" Hermione retaliated.  
  
" Calm down Granger! I wasn't saying you couldn't help!" Draco said with a smirk. "You could stay with me if you wanted to." he drawled slyly. For the umpteenth time Hermione blushed and looked at her feet.  
  
"Not like I want to help you." She muttered under her breath, but the Slytherin had keen ears and he replied. "Then why are you still here?"  
  
Draco was fighting a battle within himself and apparently he would loose both ways. 'Why do I keep flirting with her!? She's the next thing to a muggle!'  
  
'Yes but since when does that make any difference to anyone but a death eater? Remember when you found out that the Dark Lord was a Half-blood?'  
  
'That doesn't matter she's not my type! Remember skew!? Or spew, or something about' 'house-elves?!'  
  
'Well she is more pretty than she gives herself credit!'  
  
'Sure she might be hotter than your average. but you've got no limit of booty!'  
  
'Yeah. but how many of your admirers can you hold an intelligent conversation with?'  
  
Frustrated with that train of thought Draco went back to looking through the book Hermione had handed him and read the page about ***spell*** slowly. It said that ***spell*** was used in giving the receiver of the spell, temporary superhuman powers. 'Whoa! Temporary superhuman powers what? I don't have any powers! Other than going through stuff and other ghos-no Poltergeist stuff'  
  
As Draco read on his eyes became wide  
  
Serpendius does not give the receiver any particular powers. The powers depend and vary on circumstance of the spell and the receives themselves. This spell has a high risk factor and was created in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry one of the four founders-  
  
"Hey Granger I think I found something"  
  
By Salazar Slytherin himself.  
  
"So you think she's trying to help Malfoy? But she'd tell us then wouldn't she? I mean she's head girl and all but we're her best friends! .Man I screwed up really bad this time; I don't know what got into me! Malfoy did deserve the beating I gave him though. Why is she being so nice to him anyways? Just so she can get back at me? I don't think so Harry. something's up and I'm gonna find out what it's got to do with Hermione."  
  
" hate to agree with you Ron but you might be right, she even told me off for asking her to come see you!"  
  
"I get out of this place in a couple of hours, now before Pomfrey gets back lets make a plan!"  
  
Look who's back, back again. I'm back! Tell a friend!!! Yay! Another chapter!  
  
Everyone who hasn't watched Pirates of the Caribbean has to watch it! It's the best movie in years! And for everyone who has watched it watch it again! I'm going to watch it for a third time this Saturday!!! 


End file.
